Dark Shadows
by TheLittleFirefly
Summary: "You're gonna be sorry for this kid." The hood answer, Eddie smirked as he jumped over the bar counter and headed for the door. The Shepard boys close behind and a few others who had heard about their fight, Eddie didn't care for the audience as he only focused on his opponent now in front of him.


**A/U**

 **Hey Folks!**

 **I haven't been at all active on FF for like several months!**

 **And I know some guys are waiting for me to update my Teen Wolf FF but I have like this huge writers-block which I've had for months now and I just haven't been able to get anything down on paper for the next chapter!**

 **Anyhow, because I don't wanna like go missing on FF. I looked through my Ipad and found this story which I wrote somewhere between 2014-2015, so it's kind of old but I thought it was kind of funny and decided to just post it in hope to lighten my writer-block.**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

"Fucking cunt." Came the always intimidating voice and was soon followed by the sound of the door slamming shut, soon after did the familiar tall and muscular, dark almost black hair greased back to perfection. Leather jacket over the upper body over a white t-shirt and a pair of worn out jeans, the leader of the Copper Tigers, Aaron Phelps appeared in the doorway. A pissed of look on his face as he slumped down on the chair by the bar, waving his hand lazily for the wavy brown haired girl Tonya to bring him a beer. The girl scoffed but brought him the beer before taking the money he offered, a smile forming on her lips when she was handed some tip from the smirking leader.

"What's today's news?" Aaron asked as he turned his attention from the girl to the gang's second in command, an equally strong built hood with neither long nor short but dark brown hair which stood in all direction as if he had just come out of bed. Thick eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated on the card game in front of him.

"The fuss is on our back, planning on raiding the pub for drugs in a couple of days. The gang needs to get out of town if we ain't want to have a few years visit in jail." The second in command answered with a shrug, it wasn't really news about the gang being forced to leave New York. The fuss had been on their backs for a very long time and it were just days before the fuss would come and take them all in, the sad thing were that probably every guy had a record which would earned them a good time in jail.

"Already though 'bout it, found a new place we could buy for little to nothing." The leader responded before taking a sip of his beer while watching as Chad Snyder, a nineteen year old hood with blonde hair and light blue eyes who looked almost more gray then blue, smuggle out a card from his sleeve. Kirk didn't notice a thing as he was too focused on his own cards to watch the opponent.

That so? We're we headin' then?" Kirk asked as he threw a card on the table looking rather pleased how the game was turning out. Chad just snorted as he threw his last card to the table and with that winning the game as his were higher then the others.

"Tulsa." Was the answer and Aaron then slapped the blond hood on the shoulder making the hidden cards fall out of its hide, Kirk flew up from his seat almost making the whole table fall.

"You fucking piece of shit!" He spat but Chad was already out of the room and headed up the stairs to the upper floor to where the party were going on and disguised their hideout on the lower floor and basement, making the place the perfect hideout from the cops.

"So, the new place gonna look the same?" Tonya, the wavy brown haired girl asked as she leaned on the bar counter, curious as she spended most of her time in the bar and didn't really want to leave it. Aaron just smirked as he leaned up beside her but on the opposite side of the bar.

"Ya, a basement we can easily rebuild to a bar. A hideout in the basement and on upper floor we can open a bar." He mused already seeing the place in his mind, it was gonna be the perfect place for his gang til they could find their own place in the new town.

"Ain't Tulsa got three gang's already? Ya know Brumly, River and Shepard's?" Kirk broke in through the leaders musings making him scowl, of course he knew about the gang's in Tulsa.

"That's the fun part and also the reason to why the whole gang's going." He smirked, placing his now empty bottle back on the bar. He was about to continue but the sound of the door opening and closing stopped him and he looked towards the stairs, a just below average height, short dark blonde haired, seventeen years old teen came staggering down the steps. His dark greenish-bluish eyes dark from alcohol and his white tanktop all wet, showing off his well built muscles and abs.

"What the hell happened to you? It ain't warm enough to go dropping in the lake." Kirk teased as he lit up a weed while the younger sat down on a chair, sitting down to much to the side and before he knew it he was lying on the floor. He groaned in pain as the three others in the room burst out laughing.

"You alright there kid?" Aaron chuckled as he helped the poor kid back up from the ground and to the couch, the dark blonde just waved him of as he led down on his back and put one arm over his eyes.

"I think I've drank to much." He groaned feeling his stomach turn on him but luckily no need to throw up, he felt like total shit.

"We're skipping town in two days, be sure you've got your things ready to then." Aaron said lightening up his own weed while looking the younger drunken teen up and down, he looked like a drunken mess making it hard to believe that the kid was actually the gang's best fighter.

"S' that's so?" The teen asked lazily already half asleep.

"Makes me wonder, some of the kids ain't even older then fifteen. How the hell are we gonna get them over to Tulsa without their folks?" Tonya asked as a matter of fact, the gang members were all from as young as fourteen to the oldest who was Aaron who was twenty three.

"Sad to break it to them but we ain't gonna take any kids to Tulsa, only the ones who ain't got no one else then the gang will go." Aaron said glancing at the drunken teen who was now snoring lightly on the couch, the kid looked ready to throw up even in his sleep.

"Thought so, I started to get rather tired of having all those strays running around my bar." The girl behind the counter huffed trying not to smile as she too looked at the sleeping boy on the couch, he looked like a sleeping child and not the rough hood he wanted to be.

 _ **CHAP 2**_

In all his seventeen years of living, Eddie Talon Grimes had never woken up with such a hangover that made even his feet hurts. Not that he could remember much from the night before but he remember enough to know that he hadn't been in any fights that involved his feet, he didn't karate kick any guy and no one had stomped on his foot. Maybe he had hit it while walking down the stairs because what he did as he seemed to have woken up in the bars basement, he couldn't even remember making his way down and to the couch.

"Shit." He hissed as he tried sitting up but was stopped by his pounding head, he quickly gave up and slumped back on the couch with dark greenish-bluish eyes shut. He could hear silent muffled voices from upstairs and knew that Aaron must have told the gang to stay on the upper floor to let Eddie get some sleep, no one liked a grumpy hangovered Eddie Grimes. The door upstairs suddenly opened and someone was practically skipping down the stairs, probably taking a step and then jumping over the next to step on the next after next. Confusing. But the person still made sure to keep his steps light and quiet as he made his way across the room and behind the bar counter, Eddie just ignored the person and instead put his arm over his face.

"Ed, you awake?" Came the soft voice from the other side of the room, Eddie even in his half-sober state knew it was Kirk who had spoken.

"No I'm sleeping." Eddie responded in a husky tone, talking made his head pound even more then when he just led still. He could hear Kirk chuckle as he walked out from behind the bar and started towards the sofa. When he stopped, Eddie could hear him setting something down on the coffee table.

"You've been out like a light for hours kid, we're goin' tomorrow morning so you need to go home and get your stuff." The second in command said but still didn't speak higher then just above a whisper, Eddie frowned as he ran a careful hand through his dark blonde hair. He must have lost his cap somewhere in the bar.

"Why?" He asked still refusing to open his eyes to look at his almost leader, there were no big different between Aaron and Kirk, just the title but both acted and were seen as leaders in the gang.

"The fuss are gonna raid the place, we need to leave town before they do." Kirk said with a sigh, he knew Eddie had been wasted the night before but he hadn't suspected him being so wasted that he couldn't even remember their conversation. On the other hand, the kid wouldn't have slept the whole day and past dinnertime if he wasn't a little too wasted.

"Oo, then I've gotta get my stuff." Eddie said lazily but didn't make any move to get up from the couch, he didn't even think he could stand from the hangover. One thing were for sure, the minute he moved he would throw up. That was the shitty thing about getting drunk, the hangover and sickness that came after.

"You want me to send Tonya to get the stuff for ya?" Kirk asked, the kid didn't look like he would move anytime soon and Aaron would kill him if he let the kid walk around the streets in his state. Even a grandma would be able to beat the shit out of the kid.

"Ya, tell Chad to go with her." Eddie said and once again placed his arm over his eyes, silently saying that it was time for him to go back to dreamland. Kirk wasn't going to object, he was actually glad the kid went back to sleep instead of trying to get up. He smirked and got up from were he had sat down on the armchair beside the sofa, he left the glass of water on the table for Eddie to drink when he woke up and then headed back upstairs.

Gently closing the door, Kirk walked up to the table were Aaron, Chad and two other members were playing a game of Black Jack. For once it seemed the blond wasn't cheating probably because he knew Aaron was a good observer and would kill him if he noticed him cheat, Chad looked like a sad puppy as he couldn't win without cheating.

"Still sleeping?" The leader asked, never taking his eyes of the cards and game. Kirk sat down on a chair in front of the bar counter, lit a weed and took a long drag.

"He did wake up, Tonya and Chad will have'ta get his stuff." He answered while pushing his hand in his pocket in search for his car key, finding them and tossed them at the blond haired teen who easily caught them with one hand. Chad grinned happily knowing he would finally get to drive again after so many weeks without a working car, not to mention alone time with Tonya.

"Why both?" Tonya asked with a scowl from behind the counter which she was washing with a cloth, having nothing against Chad but did have problem against going to Eddies' place.

"Because Chad can't even pack his own shit and I won't let ya go to that place alone." Aaron responded for his friend while showing his cards with the others, he had won and got to take the money. Tonya didn't argue further as she just walked around the counter and followed Chad out the door and towards Kirks red car parked across the street, Kirk watched them go not really sure if it had been such a great idea to let them take his car.

"How many will be going tomorrow?" He asked to get his thoughts away from his cars fate and instead tried to focus on business.

"Ten people will be going tomorrow, most guys have already found a place to live. Another ten will arrive the week after and if we're lucky, so will Jesse Freeman." Aaron said as he collected the money and put it in his wallet, a smirk on his lips as he looked at his defeated opponents.

 _ **CHAP 3**_

Making the last arrangements and get the gang together without getting the fuss attention, wasn't the easiest of Aaron's' tasks as the leader of his gang. It helped greatly to have Kirk by his side but even then, a gang with currently somewhere over thirty members were a full time work. There would only be ten guys going the first day, the others would stay back a week to not drag to much attention to their move, no one wanted the fuss to follow them or warn the fuss in their new neighborhood.

"Where's Eddie? If you tell me he's still out of it." He shouted through the crowd of gang members as they all helped the ten to get ready for the move, some just shrugged while others actually stopped to look around for the requested person.

"He's inside helping Tonya." Someone shouted back from the other side of the parking lot, Aaron nodded in approval and continued to last the bags in the back of his car. He already had everything planned. They would all leave town with a time break of ten minutes, one car at a time to not look all to suspicious, well out of the town he didn't care a shit what the others did as long as they made their way to Tulsa.

"We're heading out at three, be sure everyone's ready by then." Aaron said as he slammed the car door shut before making his way back inside the pub, motioning for Kirk to take over charge while he got something to drink.

Inside wasn't as hot as outside but still warm, they didn't like wasting money on AC and instead usually stayed in the basement during the warmest days. He saw Eddie looking half asleep as he was lifting up a bag from the floor and put it down on one of the tables to check the inside. He looked better than the day before but the kid probably had a fever by how pale he looked.

"You've never been good with the booze." Aaron teased as he walked up and slapped the younger boy lightly on the shoulder, an amused smirk on his lips as Eddie groaned from the hit.

"Im'ma gonna stay away from the beer for a few days." Eddie stated as he tried to focus his eyes long enough to see what really was in the bag, by what he could make out it was just clothes. "Who's this?" He asked pointing down at the bag with a frown, who had stored their clothes at the pub? Aaron rolled his eyes as he looked at the bag.

"It's yours pal, Tonya brought it yesterday." Taking a closer look, Eddie smiled happily as he saw his black cap and quickly put it on his head. He loved his cap as the ladies loved it too and it helped against the stupid sun, also made him look tough.

"You know anything about some gang named Brumly Boys or somethin'?" Aaron asked as he leaned over the bar counter to fish up a cold beer which he opened with the help of his car key, Eddie seemed to stare dazed out the window but Aaron knew the kid had heard and acknowledge his question.

"Just a bunch of kids playin' gangsters, tryina' to look like the Rivers or Shepard's but only thing they success with is lookin' like a bunch of brats with huge ego." Eddie said with a shrug, he had never really cared much for the Brumly kids as he had only seen them once or twice while going to Oklahoma.

"And Rivers?" The leader pushed.

"They're more dangerous, not afraid to fight dirty and would probably not even blink if killin'." A short answer but Eddie didn't feel like going into more details and Aaron didn't really expect more.

"Shepard's?"

"Much like our gang, tight. Don't know if they're dealing with drugs and weapons but I do know they like fights but unlike Rivers, they usually fight fair." Aaron nodded at the new information, slightly surprised Eddie knew all this as he hadn't even been to Tulsa before.

"Try'na taking all the credits huh? Didn't mention I just told ya all that shit?" Tonya chuckled darkly as she walked out from the basement door, Eddie just looked at her before shrugging.

"Right, you're from Tulsa?" Aaron realized, Tonya had lived in Tulsa for fifteen years before she moved away from there and joined the Copper Tigers .

"Ya, never thought I would return there with ma own gang." She smirked walking across the room to pick up her black leather jacket which hung over a chair. How the girl could walk around with that shit in the heat was every members mystery.

"You got any place to live down there?" Some of the members had friends or relatives they could live with down there but like Aaron, Kirk, Eddie and Chad they would all stay in the pub which they would use as a covered up and way to earn money. Tonya seemed to contemplate the question but then nodded.

"I've got a place, ain't wanna stay in a pub full of hormonal boys." She winked walking out of the building to finish packing her own car, Aaron just smirked and took a swig of his beer.

"You better make sure your fight fit when we get to Tulsa, we will need you if a fight breaks out." He said in a serious tone watching his gang members work on the cars outside the pub, laughing at some joke and just enjoying the nice weather.

"I will." Eddie deadpanned as he shut the bag and slung it over his shoulder, it would have weight nothing if it wasn't for the damn fever which made his muscles all jelly. He knew it would probably take more then just a day for him to get better but he didn't fear, the first week was gonna be lazy and he would have plenty of time to heal before the whole hell would break loose.

 _ **CHAP 4**_

To say the least, their new hideout looked much like this place called Buck's which Eddie had visited a few days after arriving to Tulsa. It had just been a brief visit as he had still felt like shit and the high music and smell of booze didn't help his cause, so he had quickly headed back home. Now because of his long sickness, Aaron had told him not to drink and appointed him to work in the bar with Tonya. A girls job Eddie thought but didn't dare say it out loud, girl or not Tonya would beat him to a mushed potato if ever hearing him looking down on her job.

"Stop standing around and make yourself useful." Tonya muttered as she pushed him towards and awaiting customer, a goofy looking greaser with long sideburns and a Mickey Mouse shirt.

"What ya want?" Eddie asked looking at the guy with a look saying telling the Mickey Mouse guy to hurry up and order or get nothing. Tonya hated his attitude against the customers but Eddie hated the customers equally to her hate for his hate. The guy with Mickey Mouse shirt didn't seem faced as he just ignored the attitude as laughed at a joke told by his friend seated beside him.

"Beer." He said eyeing a blonde broad by the pool tables, she sure looked gorgeous but gorgeous with too much makeup which every broad in Tulsa seemed to have. Eddie snorted making the Mickey Mouse dude turn around with a frown.

"What?" He asked still frowning as he looked Eddie up and down, Eddie just waved his hand in dismissal and handed over the requested beer.

"Just ignore him Two, Ed's a grump because he was force to stand here instead of join in on the drinking." Tonya teased as she walked over to stand beside Eddie who shot her a quick glare before looking away to were Chad and Kirk were seated around a table, playing card with some unfamiliar greasers. The guy 'Two' smirked at Tonya's comment before taking a swig of his beer.

"Tonya babe, thought you said you wouldn't work today!" He chirped happily while smiling brightly, Eddie couldn't tell if the guy were drunk or simply a clown.

"We're low on staff this week so boss asked me to work some extra hours." With 'boss' she meant Aaron but who cares for details? Eddie rolled his eyes but stopped when he saw the guy he had only seen once before when shown on a picture. A tall hood with dark curly hair, slightly crocked nose and a scar on his cheek. Tim Shepard and what probably were his younger brother Curly Shepard and some other of his gang members, lucky Copper Tigers only had Tonya, Eddie, Kirk, Chad and Aaron in the pub our all hell would probably break loose on the spot.

"Don't be scared gal, good ol' Shepard and his boys do look scary but they won't start a fight in some random bar." If it had just been that, a random bar. Eddie eyed the newly arrived people but quickly looked down when they started walking towards the bar, it was obvious hey had no clue they had just walked into another gangs' den.

"Beer." One of the guys spoke while eying Tonya up and down with lustful eyes making Eddies hands clench into fists by his side, Tonya on the other hand ignored the gace as she instead put a gentle hand on Eddies chest to coo him into calming down. Eddie looked down at her but just for a second before he huffed and got the beer which he slammed down in front of the lustful greaser who unintentionally flinched making Eddie smirk.

"You're welcome." And with that he walked away to Tonya who was serving a drink to some girl.

"You're new in town kid?" Came a voice from behind him, Eddie turn around with a raised eyebrow looking at the hood he had served beer to.

"What 'bout it?" He asked folding his hands over his chest, he knew his friends were watching him from their table but ignore them.

"So you haven't heard about the Shepard gang? The hood asked in a smug tone, Eddie couldn't help but notice Tim ignoring his members ranting as he was watching a pool game go on a bit further in the room.

"I have, you in the gang?" Eddie answered and asked, knowing the answer but asked just because. The question seemed to please the hood who straightened up with a proud smirk to his busted lips.

"As a matter of fact I am, so ya would be more careful bout' the attitude if I were you." Was that suppose to scare him? Eddie looked at the hood in front of him with an unnamed expression, the guy may be in a gang but could probably do nothing alone.

"That so? So if I beat you up I'll have your whole gang at ma heels?" He nodded towards the hoods friends but they all just looked at their friend before shrugging nonchalantly, the guy was on his own.

"If he wanna fight so be it, as long as you ain't do anything dirty we won't care." Curly said while waving his hand in dismissal, clearly wanting to see a fight but he did speak the truth. The Shepard's gang wouldn't go after someone if it were a fair fight.

"Ed, you've got no time to fight." Tonya hissed at him from the other side of the counter as she served yet another customer, Eddie ignored her as he waited for the hood to decide what he wanted to do.

"You're gonna be sorry for this kid." The hood answer, Eddie smirked as he jumped over the bar counter and headed for the door. The Shepard boys close behind and a few others who had heard about their fight, Eddie didn't care for the audience as he only focused on his opponent now in front of him.

"Come on then! Charge kid!" The hood screamed and just as Eddie swung his fist, someone caught it mid-air and forced him to a stop.

"What the fuck Chad!" Eddie snarled at his blonde friend who just rolled his eyes at the younger.

"Wasn't you supposed to take it easy, that includes no drinking and NO fighting." Chads' voice was for once very serious as he looked the younger teen straight in the eyes, light colored eyes meeting dark but dark being first to give in.

"It won't take much energy to take im' down" He scoffed shrugging Chads' hand away from his arm. Chad just chuckled knowing it was a fact but still not a good enough reason to go against Aaron's order of resting.

"Get back to work Grimes." He smirked as he hit the slightly shorter teen on the back and towards the door, Eddie sighed but did as he was told.

 _ **CHAP 5**_

Kirk watched as Chad led Eddie back into the bar and didn't leave before he had taken the teen all the way to were he was supposed to be, behind the bar counter with Tonya. He chuckled as the girl scowled and hit the dark blonde teen hard on the head, he sure deserved that. Going back to speaking with Aaron, Kirk was slightly surprised seeing the gang's leader flirting with broads. Guessing their talk was over, the bed haired hood got up from his chair and headed to get another beer.

"Ya escape boy, hand me another beer." The comment made Eddie frown but he did as told and handed the beer over but didn't leave, Kirk also stayed not really sure what to do.

"The fuss caught Jimmy and Tom, they'll be in for least six years." Eddie spoke in a low voice as he leaned on the counter, he looked nearly bored to death if not more. The new information he came with wasn't good, not that he didn't trust their gang members but the fuss had their ways to get people talk. Jimmy knew that stuff and wouldn't budge but Tom probably would, the guy would sell out anyone if he could get away.

"I mean Jimmy probably will, we won't see Tom no more." The dark blonde continued, his fingers playing with his own beer bottle while his eyes scanned the room. Kirk just nodded, they were still OK.

"How did you get the info?" He asked curiously but still with a stone face, Eddie just shrugged.

"Tonya got a phone call from back at home." Of course the information had come from the only female in the whole gang.

* * *

 **A/U**

 **Lol well that's it.**

 **I wrote this several years ago so it ain't particularly good and it was never finished.**

 **Do you want me to continue?**

 **Well, I hope ya'll have a good day/night and ain't goin to a slavery school filled with assignments and shit like me!**

 **Se ya'll!**


End file.
